Vacancy of Art
by GreyKira
Summary: "You're an admirable abomination..." An artist could always appreciate the obscurity in humans worth the attention. And to Sasori the young Uchiha Itachi was worth a mentioning as a piece of art. ( Itachi/Sasori)


-Vacancy of Art-

.

.

.

Suffocating the air with a simple share of words erupted in a intense interest. The Uchiha was like a living art. Always revealing and demonstrating that he was worth the admiration of any individual. His obscuring personality corrupted with a past of failure, the perfect art of chaos.

His physical image coperating with the description of what Sasori described him in a form of internal-artistic defenition. His calm face never breaking any emotion. Sharingan activated at all times in intimidation. But, looking deeper inside was the hiding chatastrophe of a violent life. Yet, the Uchiha had dominance over his demons.

A quiet and deadly living art.

A piece that had gained admiration from the velvet artist.

The young Uchiha observed the many venoms plastered in the table. The many weapons created to be hidden under his puppets, a useful tool to penetrate the enemy. A exploited use of many dangerous liquids that Sasori knew very well. But, what he wanted to learn more about was the presence of the Uchiha.

A rare visit from one of the respectable members in Sasori's list. A delightful art presenting itself to a admirator. It complimented a satisfaction that the Suna artist valued highly at the sight of Itachi.

The young man had arrived for mere will. Probably in need of Sasori's service.

"What brings you here?"

Ebony eyes ignored the poisonious weapons, observing the puppeteer. A curiosity presented when he noted that Sasori wasn't wearing his puppet. He was presented to Itachi in his true form.

"Weapons..."

"Ah...I see..." He paused, averting his eyes to the equipment lined in the table-lab. "Posion? From what I understand that's not the tools you use in combat. Kunais are the only things you work with. What's the occasion?"

"Acids to penetrate a metal barrier."

Sasori directed his feet to the cabinet in the corner. Itachi following behind with a perfect sequency of imitation in each step the puppeteer gave.

"Is a very potent acid. You need to put it over the metal in a fast move, try not to get it over your skin."

"..."

Sasori offered a pack of the hazardous weapons to Itachi. A vast quantity that vibrated suspicion under the Uchiha's eyes. From what he had seen Sasori wasn't a person who handed equipment more than the necessary to the members of the association.

"Sasori..."

Before he could question, Sasori turned around. Striking with a intense pause in his vivid eyes, the voice of the puppeteer interrupting.

"You're an admirable abomination, Uchiha." A smile appeared in the puppeteer lips. "You'll make a perfect item for my collection..."

He noted the spider-web strings up the ceiling. Sasori made no hesitation to act.

Itachi felt them, the many strings attached to control every single move of his body. The bare move of Sasori's hand obliged the Uchiha to raise his hand, dropping the boxes, the acid consuming the floor. His body rigid against the control exerted from Sasori.

"A very interesting piece."

Ostracizing the numerous strings attached to him didn't evocated any aggression in Itachi's control, the fastidious reprecuption of Sasori had simply caused a sense of curiosity. The confessions of his admiration towards Itachi had the Uchiha more interested.

"What is so interesting about me? For you to use a euphemist attack with no purpose other than to inspect."

"Ah, I forgot you lack from the appreciation of art...You cannot see the way I see things." Pesuasive words. Yet, Sasori finalised with frank sentences explaining his interest. "You emanate atrocity to your enemies with your Kekkei Genkai. And your emotions have a tendency to follow a dechotomy of pain and chaos. And you still hold mysteries in your persona... What else can I say? You are a agreadeable substitute to the lack of art in this boring world. A living piece of art."

"You sound as if I have what you lack..."

"True..." He pulled the strings, liberating Itachi's body. "I am not and art in whole essence of the word. I lack the obscurity that explouts the interest of the expectators. But you have gained more than a ubiquitous name between the great nations. I am a simple artist, not the art itself like you... I don't become the piece, I create them."

"Its a understandable reason,Sasori..." The Uchiha responded. Now this was getting amusing. "And I do not appreciate to be forced to agree, yet I find that you have the same curiosity in you as a person. I won't say I see you as a kind of art, but a very intriguing human..."

Sasori moved to the table. Took two weapons filled with a green liquid.

"I hope we can't cooperate in combat in the future." He threw the two objects to Itachi's direction. The Uchiha captured them without a problem. "I apoligize for the attack..."

Itachi simply nodded.

"I will persuade you as a future companion in my next mission..." His ebony eyes stared directly to Sasori's. "This encounter has motivated more intrigue. And even in my way of persuading admiration differs from the way an Artist sees it, I do hold curiosity as entertainment."

"Does the vacancy of art corrupt more than a man's sanity?" Sasori asked amused at the display of the strange conversation. Itachi didn't respond. "Tsk...You really lack from the admiration of art..."

The question constructed a zealous feeling, but Itachi didn't pictured in his expression. He slightly bowed his head, announcing his retirement from the lab.

"Thank you for the equipment..."

Sasori stood firm, brow-eyes observing with the same fervent admiration of always.

"Later...Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi moved to the exit, and before disappearing from Sasori's eyes he turned his head to observe him.

"Later..."

Sasori almost left an amused sound to escape from his mouth at the Uchiha's action.

"A very interesting piece, indeed..."

He turned back to work of his own creations. Took in consideration if the offer of working with the Uchiha in mind. Maybe in a near future they would hold a similar conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.<strong>

**I rarely find interest in characters. Sasori for some time has been a character with I wished had some interaction with Itachi**.


End file.
